


Knowing Rumplestiltskin

by writer95



Series: Knowing Rumplestiltskin [1]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Neal - Freeform, OUAT - Freeform, Once Upon A Time, Rumplestiltskin - Freeform, Series, merlin's sister, mr gold - Freeform, on going, rumple - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer95/pseuds/writer95
Summary: What if you were the one Rumple truly loved? What if it was you that taught him how to control his magic?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: this was written for @sdavid’s What If Challenge. My prompt was: What if Rumplestiltskin wasn’t so great at using his magic when he first obtained it?. Please enjoy. All feedback is greatly appreciated. (might continue this and make it a series. Let me know what you guys think) 
> 
> Beta’d by myself so sorry if I missed a mistake.
> 
> Summary: you are Merlin’s sister and you decide to help Rumplestiltskin learn to control his magic. 
> 
> No Pairing
> 
> Words: 637
> 
> Warnings: None that I know of
> 
> POSTED ON TUMBLR... (My tumblr username is @evilskank-inthemegacoven)

The word of a new dark one had spread fast, he had stopped the ogre wars and helped the kids.

Not one mention of how it actually went down though.

But you knew exactly how the battle had went; you had been right alongside the dark one. Hell you saved the dark one, and not one word of that was spoken to anyone.

Then again nobody but the kids had witnessed, and none of the kids had seen you.

“Who are you?” The dark one appeared in front of you.

“Oh now you want to talk? After a week since the night I saved your ass? Get lost dark one.” You turned to walk away but he was in front of you once more.

“I could kill you.” He smiled.

“Really? From what I seen you can’t even control your magic yet.” You smirked.

He clenched his fist “But you, you have magic. Maybe you could help me control mine.”

You scoffed “And why would I do that?”

He sighed “Look, I don’t know who or what you are. My name is Rumplestiltskin and I became the dark one to protect my son.”

“Baelfire.” You gave a soft smile. The moment his son's name spread from your lips Rumpelstiltskin gave you a confused look.

“How--?” You held your hand up to stop him “My name is (Y/n), I am Merlin’s sister I am also a wizard.”

Rumplestiltskin’s confused look changed to a understanding one “Will you please help me?”

“I will, but Dearie you have to swear that you will keep that boy as close to you as you can, and never let the darkness become more to you than him.”

Rumplestiltskin scoffed “well of course, that is something I already planned.”

You sighed “it’s going to be a lot more difficult than it sounds Dearie.”

“Okay, I swear that Bae will always come first.”

You gave a soft smile “Good.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Alright, don’t try to call this training because it’s not. All I’m doing is helping you get to the magic you have.”

Rumplestiltskin gave a nod “alright, let’s do this.”

“First thing, your son comes first. Next, never help anyone for free.”

“But you’re helping me? What do you get out of it since you never asked me for anything?”

You smiled “I’m helping you because I want to, but that doesn’t mean you should do the same.”

“Why shouldn’t I?”

You stepped closer to Rumplestiltskin and brushed the back of your hand down his cheek “You have been bullied for years due to everyone thinking you was a coward when you wasn’t one at all. When I look at you I see a man that desperately wanted to get back to his family, to his son.”

He grabbed your hand “You really don’t see me as a coward?”

You shook your head “No, and Dearie you have the chance to go and do great and powerful things; you will make so many things. Your greatest thing will be deals and knowing the names of others and you will use that against everyone.”

“So remember everyone’s name I meet? And never help anyone for free. What else?”

You pulled your hand from his “Exactly, now I want you to focus on-” You looked around as you thought of something, finally you plucked an apple and set it on the ground “focus on that apple, try and turn it into a… snail.”

Rumplestiltskin “an apple into a snail? Are you insane?”

You laughed “Dearie when I’m done with you, you will be able to do much more than turn something into a snail.”

He sighed “alright.”

You watched him patiently as he focused on the apple; after two hours of him staring the apple turned to an orange.

“You’ve located the magic now to control it.”


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please enjoy!All feedback is greatly appreciated but not required. I love to know what my readers think ^_^. 
> 
> Summary: now that Rumple has located his powers, you help him control them. 
> 
> Characters: Rumplestiltskin, Baelfire, Man with Donkey (that is what it shows in the script, hahaha… right?), Villagers, and Reader.
> 
> Pairings: None…. Yet
> 
> Words: 1141
> 
> Warnings: Slight violence (it happened in the show). 
> 
> Beta’d by @cant-stop-the-fandoms (thank you!) 
> 
> POSTED ON TUMBLR... (My tumblr username is @evilskank-inthemegacoven)

Finding his magic was the easiest thing for Rumplestiltskin, learning how to control it however was a completely different task. You had been trying to help him for a few weeks now, trying to come up with different ways to get him to understand the powers, having no luck, you decided to reuse all the tricks in one lesson. 

First step was to have him focus his energy on one thing, much like how he found his powers. 

“Rumple, take a deep breath and close your eyes, locate the magic,focus on what you want the magic to do, then open your eyes and do it.” 

He nodded and listened as usual, knowing he had already tried this hundreds of times before; you decided to walked over to a tree and leaned against it as you watched him. 

When he opened his eyes you could see how focused he was; he truly wanted to be able to use his powers and you hadn’t yet figured out why he couldn’t. 

He stared at the apple; studying it, before finally releasing his magic. The apple shook then grew and grew until it exploded. 

Sighing, you conjured up another one “It’s alright, you will get it. Try again.” 

He nodded then closed his eyes once more; this time his breathing slowed. 

You watched as the apple got smaller and darker, the fresh air smell soon became engulfed with the smell of the rotting apple. 

He had done everything right, he had the motives he had the focus and the want; he listened to every instruction you gave him. 

He tried a few more times, each time the same result; a rotting or exploding apple. 

Hours later your body had started to ache, you could feel the tree’s bark leaving creases in your skin. Pushing off the tree, you stretched and walked over to him “Alright, that’s enough for today.” 

“I’m never going to get it, all I wanted to do was to protect Bae.” You could see how upset he was when you looked in his eyes, he truly believed that he wasn’t going to be able to use the powers. 

It didn’t take you long before you had an idea, quickly leaving Rumple’s side you went to a empty spot in the forest. Pacing back and forth between trees, you thought of your plan as the sticks and leaves broke beneath your feet. 

It wouldn’t take much for him; you knew that. He would do anything to protect his son, anything at all, even over the tiniest scratch. And that was exactly the type of thing you needed, Rumple wasn’t able to control his powers with the apple, because he didn’t care about the apple. 

Putting your cloak on, you headed back into the small town. The children were laughing and playing, Baelfire amongst them. You began watching them play as you waited for the right moment; as soon as you saw the man with the donkey getting closer you flicked your finger, the ball the kids were playing with rolled right in front of him; Baelfire chasing after it. 

Baelfire tripped as the man came to a stop, the donkey rearing up to avoid stepping on him. The movements had happened so fast; but you were still able to see the wound on Baelfire’s knee. 

“Hey. Hey! What are you doing in the middle of the road, boy?” The man’s voice was loud and angry. 

“I’m sorry. I-I…” Baelfire had started to apologize, but the man instantly recognized him. 

“Hey, I know you. It's fine. It’s fine. It was the donkey's fault. You want a chicken? Or some eggs?” The man that had been angry moments ago, now tried to fix his mistake. Everyone knew Rumplestiltskin and his son Baelfire and luckily for you and your plan, no one knew that Rumple was having difficulty controlling his powers. 

Baelfire shook his head “It’s alright, no. I should probably just…” Before he could finish, his father appeared beside him. You backed away from the crowd, not completely but just enough to get out of view. 

Rumplestiltskin looked from the man to his son “What’s going on?” 

The man became even more panicked than before “ It’s nothing. It was my fault. I wasn’t looking where I was going. But, he says he's fine!” He looked at Baelfire, pleading with his eyes for the boy to go along with it. 

Baelfire looked at his father “I'm fine, Papa. Really.” 

Rumplestiltskin looked unsure, making you wonder what the look Baelfire had given his father. You could see Rumple’s face and the man’s but once Baelfire turned his back to you, you had no clue what expression he was wearing. 

“Are you sure, Bae?” You could see how bad he was feeling, if his son had gotten hurt he would feel as if he let him down, if he hadn’t then he would of gotten off easy; but for how long? 

You didn’t regret the plan one bit, you knew that Baelfire was hurt and you also knew that as soon as Rumple seen it he would know what to do with his powers to make the man pay. 

You watched as Baelfire nodded “Yes. I'm fine.” 

Rumple’s face went from unsure to relaxed, he nodded and smiled “Well, I suppose it won’t happen again.”

Baelfire turned to the man, allowing you to see one side of his face once more. He gave the man a smile then looked at his father once more “It won't.” 

Rumple looked at the man as if he was waiting for his response, the man smiled and shook his head “No. No.” 

For a moment you thought you would have to interfere, Rumple and Bae were about to walk away when Rumple saw the cut “What’s that?” Rumple pointed to his son’s bloody knee. 

Baelfire tried to turn it away from his father “It’s nothing.” 

“It's nothing.” the man agreed with Baelfire. 

You watched Rumplestiltskin, you could see how he didn’t know what to do and then how it clicked, the smile that formed was almost terrifying to see. “Don't. Bother. “ In a puff of purple smoke, Rumplestiltskin magically transformed the man into a snail. Baelfire and the rest of the villagers watching as Rumplestiltskin went to crush the snail

Baelfire rushed to try and stop his father, ”No, Papa. No. Please, Papa, don’t. No, Papa! Papa!”

Rumplestiltskin crushed the snail under his foot. Then he put an arm around Baelfire and walked away with him. 

The villagers were in a panic once The Dark One was out of sight, their hushed whispers filling your ears, their faces full of fear as they all wondered what the Dark One would do next. You turned and headed back into the forest, knowing it wouldn’t be long before Rumplestiltskin came looking for you.


End file.
